


Inside Voices

by cembular



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Spock, Boyfriends, Doggy Style, Finger Sucking, Gay Sex, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Nipple Licking, PWP, Porn, Quiet Sex, Rimming, Sex, Top Kirk, lubrication, vulcan hand sensativity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cembular/pseuds/cembular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a trip to Vulcan, Jim decides to sneak over to Spock's room for some late night action. But they will have to keep things quiet if they want to keep their relatively 'secret' relationship a secret from Spock's parents who are only a few doors over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside Voices

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!!! 
> 
> This is a relatively old piece that has been sitting on my computer for a while. Since I haven't posted anything for a while I decided to edit it up and post it!!!! WHICH I must thank Plaidshirtjimkirk entirely for! She beta'd the entire thing late last night and then early this morning. She is CONSTANTLY supporting me and seriously I cannot thank this person enough for everything she's done for me. SERIOUSLY!!! Her writing is a constant inspiration to me!!! If you haven't already, PLEASE check out her stuff [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidshirtjimkirk/pseuds/plaidshirtjimkirk) ! She has an AMAZING fic going called [Paths in the Starlight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4572573/chapters/10413417) !!!!!! ITS A MUST READ! but seriously everything is amazing that she writes. So definitely check that out. 
> 
> Anyways, I would also like to announce that I will be taking prompts on tumblr.... especially of the naughty kind (wink wink). So send me some stuff you guys want to see, because I desperately want to write more smut but I'm not sure what everyones sorta looking for or even just what to write. SO If you want to send me some prompts of any kind feel free to drop some off in my tumblr ask box [here](http://i-am-cem.tumblr.com/ask) ! It can be anonymous, it can be public, private etc. Doesn't matter! <3 <3 <3
> 
> Anyways I hope everyone enjoys this short little smutty thing I wrote!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> Live Long and Prosper everyone!!! Happy Reading!!!

**Inside Voices**

 

The large door creaked ever so softly, causing Jim’s entire body to stiffen. His eyes unnecessarily darted to it as though giving a stern look would some how silence it from any further protest. When he finally had enough space to slip by to slip by, he made his way through, and shut the door behind him with painfully slow care.

There was a steady throb in Jim’s pants, his cock interested in the late night adventure Jim had set out on. However, Jim could not risk giving it any attention; his mind was far too consumed by the necessity of having to stay completely silent.

He was on his toes, desperately trying to keep every footstep as quiet as humanly possible. Sarek and Amanda’s bedroom was conveniently across the hall, dead center between the separate rooms Spock and he were occupying. If the circumstances had been different, Jim would have thought they knew,deliberately planned to keep their rooms so far from one another. However, the reality was that they had no idea Jim was tiptoeing through their magnificent halls so that he could slip into their son’s room for some late night action.

Jim’s cock throbbed again, his hand almost brushing over it, but he stopped himself. He was already halfway to Spock’s room, and he wasn’t going to head back.

As he travelled slowly, he had time to marvel at the scenery. His eyes traced over the beautiful Vulcan architecture that comprised Spock’s home. The ceilings were over thirty feet high and a large painting hung at the far wall--one Jim recognized as late twenty first century abstract art. It was a Reuscher original he believed: not terribly rare, but beautiful none the less.

He felt honoured to be in such an elegant home on such a honourable mission. Sarek had been receiving recognition from Starfleet for his outstanding accomplishments as Ambassador. Spock and Jim had been surprised to find out that they had been personally invited by Spock’s family. The information informed them that they would _like to see them there_ , if their schedules permitted it.

Jim knew this was no appropriate time to inform Spock’s parents that there was something more than what met the eye between their son and him. Even so, it still made things rather awkward as it forced Jim and Spock to keep their relationship a secret. Without announcing a plan for them to marry, Jim couldn’t even imagine Sarek’s reaction to that bit of information.

And so, there Jim was, quietly tiptoeing his way past Sarek and Amanda’s bedroom, in search for Spock’s door.

When he reached it, he opened it slowly, slipping in when the crack was big enough to allow him through. When he was fully inside, he saw Spock’s figure on the bed, sitting up and looking in his direction. Jim gave a smile to Spock, knowing he probably could not see it from the darkness of the room.

“Computer, lights at…” Spock began in a quiet, yet deliciously husky voice.

“No no, shh!” Jim exclaimed in a whisper. “We can’t risk your parents hearing us or seeing the light under the door!”

Jim could see Spock moving slightly in the darkness over top of the sheets of his bed. He felt himself grinning uncontrollably at his partner’s perfect figure. Spock just had to breathe and Jim’s heart would pang with excitement.

Only right now it wasn’t his heart that was throbbing with excitement.

Jim approached the bed, still moving quietly across the floor on his toes. He finally closed the distance between them both, and his knee hit the edge of the bed as he watched Spock’s body relax into the mattress.

“Did you think I was joking when I commed you?” Jim laughed. He climbed over Spock’s body, hands trailing up bare Vulcan legs.

Jim’s heart melted at the touch. He hadn’t been expecting Spock to be naked already and his excitement grew as he brought his hands further up his thighs until his fingers touched something tantalizing. Spock’s cock was already standing and ready, precum beading at the tip.

“I guess you didn’t.” Jim laughed to himself as he slowly licked his lips.

Spock’s breath became heavier as Jim began nipping at Spock’s bare legs, his tongue dragging against the inside of his thighs. Occasionally, Jim would press his teeth into the sensitive skin, and then lick his tongue over it to soothe it once again.

“I had been anticipating your arrival.” Spock finally agreed, his breath heavier now, but still quiet--which was good since they really couldn’t afford their usual volume. It wasn’t even that they were a particularly loud couple, but remaining as quiet as possible was the priority.

Jim’s finger outlined Spock’s erection, slipping further down over the heavy, full sacks, and then even further until he touched Spock’s clenched hole. It was remarkably wet, almost as though Spock had prepared himself…

That image was enough to bring out a moan from Jim.

“Shh.” Spock whispered, bringing his hand gently to Jim’s hair. “You, too, will have to attempt to be silent.”

The image of Spock laying in the dark with his legs spread out over the bed and a finger inserted deep into his ass was driving Jim crazy. His erection bulged in his pants, wanting to break free from his pyjama bottoms and explode all over onto Spock’s chest.

As Jim’s hands continued to grope and inspect Spock’s body, Jim noticed Spock wasn’t entirely naked. He was still wearing his sleeping robe, but it had been rolled up over his stomach and chest, allowing Jim to feel the pebbled nipples over his chest.

He brought himself over Spock fully, his nose pressing against his lover’s. He took a deep breath before blindly dragging his lips down to meet with Spock’s, both of them breathing through their noses as they pushed their mouths together intensely.

“Spock,” Jim whispered in his mouth, licking Spock’s lips briefly before licking his own. He then put his mouth to other uses, kissing and nibbling against the pointed tips of Spock’s perfectly sculpted ears. They were absolute perfection.

Jim cupped Spock’s ass, his fingers massaging the mounds of flesh tenderly with care. As his fingers worked them like dough, Jim’s finger began nearing the tight hole slowly until he finally had the pad touching it.

“Ah,” Spock hummed, eyes closed as he tried to recalibrate his controls. He tried desperately to cling to the last bits of remaining logic before Jim slowly pulled him away from it.

“You want my finger inside you?” Jim smirked, his head lowering so that he could take Spock’s left nipple into his mouth, sucking on it as though it were the purpose of his existence. His teeth scraped the light green areola with passionate skill.

“Yes.” Spock huffed, sounding somewhat stressed and frustrated. There was now no doubt he had prepared himself long before Jim had entered. He likely had his fingers in his ass the moment Jim commed him. Jim felt a smile creep over his lips. He loved Spock--absolutely _loved_ him.

His finger slipped away, causing Spock to lift his hips to regain the touch. However, Jim separated from Spock’s body all together, leaving Spock’s teased nipples to cool in the chill of the room. A quiet, almost inaudible whimper left Spock’s lips.

Jim knelt at the end of the bed, gripping Spock’s ankles, “I want you to turn over and bring your ass up.”

Spock silently acknowledged, sitting up at first and peering across the darkness at Jim; his face was outlined by the lights from outside of his window. He extended his hand across the darkness, touching Jim’s cheek gently with no words. He wished to admire the beauty Jim was exuding at this time. He traced the finger down his jawline, before relinquishing his touch and turning over as Jim had instructed.

Now that Spock was in this new position, resting his upper half on his elbows with his lower half supported by his knees, Jim admired the gentle curve of his back and the way it propped Spock’s ass up at just the right angle. He licked his lips as the light from the window splashed against the pale skin, detailing the globes of his ass perfectly. They were so smooth, so persuasive as Jim brought his hand over to touch it.

Spock’s muscles tensed, his back arching even further and allowing the light to accentuate more of the toned muscles of his back. Jim moaned quietly, bringing his mouth down on the small of Spock’s back and placing his hand firmly over his right ass cheek.

“You look so good right now.” Jim whispered into his skin, allowing his tongue to flick out and wet the soft flesh beneath his lips. He began kissing and sucking up green marks along Spock’s hips, loving the gentle way they swayed as Spock/his lover undulated.

Jim’s desire to take Spock was becoming more and more urgent, his mouth travelling faster down Spock’s lower back and finally licking the cleft of Spock’s ass. He accidently let out a pleasant hum as he worked his tongue down the sensitive flesh, his hands spreading the cheeks so the he could stuff his face between them.

Spock buried his face into the pillow, trying to conceal the noises he could not help but moan out. He couldn’t risk becoming too noisy and waking his parents in the other room. Spock instantly brought his hand to his mouth, busying his lips by inserting his fingers, and nibbling them softly.

Jim’s tongue went to work, rimming Spock’s tiny entrance with such intensity that he could already feel Spock begin to open for him. He traced his tongue along the hole, then began to suck on it with power and skill. Jim was making it impossible for Spock to remain still and quiet.

The springs of the mattress creaked softly as Spock began to wiggle his hips, Jim’s tongue breaching him suddenly and sending his head spinning. Spock backed his ass into Jim’s face, encouraging him to take him deeper, faster, and harder with his warm, sloppy tongue.

Jim moaned into Spock’s backside, his eyes closing as he set to doing just as Spock had silently demanded. He pistoned his tongue in and out quickly, holding onto the globes of Spock’s ass so desperately that he began to imprint his fingernails into the skin.

“Ah!” Spock spoke through his fingers, still trying to silence himself by licking his palm. He tried to look back at Jim but could not manage to catch sight of anything but the top of his hair, and his large fingers holding onto his ass strongly.

Jim changed the tempo for a moment, lapping his tongue slowly, but firmly along the entirety of Spock’s hole. As if he couldn’t get enough, Jim began attacking every inch of his hole. When he finally finished, Jim sat back onto his heels with a sigh, looking down at his work pleasantly.

“You look so beautiful.” Jim whispered, out of breath. He then brought his fingers up to Spock’s lips, silently asking for Spock to insert them into his mouth. Without question, Spock opened his eyes and caught sight of Jim’s thick fingers tracing his lips. He opened his mouth willingly, leading the digits towards him with his tongue.

There was no build up, Spock simply drew Jim’s fingers in and instantly began sucking and twirling his saliva around the strong digits. Jim’s head bowed down, trying to keep his heavy breathing inaudible. Spock could only imagine the destroyed expression on his face and slowly closed his own eyes.

Finally, Jim took Spock’s fingers, the ones Spock had been sucking earlier as he was being rimmed, and stuffed them into his own mouth. He began sucking and nibbling on them tenderly, driving Spock insane. He could see by the way one side of Spock’s face occasionally twitched and winced, that he was deriving great pleasure from the sensation.

When Jim pulled his fingers from Spock’s mouth, he kept Spock’s in his own. Slowly he brought his wet fingers down to Spock’s ass, his finger brushing against Spock’s relaxed entrance. He could feel it winking at him seductively, and without taking any more time to embrace the feeling, he began probing his finger against it, trying to gain access smoothly.

Spock arched as Jim sucked his finger hard. Though his body had been tilted to one side from Jim drawing his left arm back, he still had room to maneuver. Spock shifted his left leg outward, and pressed the top of his chest firmly to the mattress. Bringing his now available hand to his right cheek, he pulled it aside so Jim could enter him more swiftly. Spock tilted his ass up, encouraging him to go deeper.

The fingers were fairly large, and just one filled him up quite nicely on the first push. When Jim was up to his knuckle, he began moving the digit in small motions. Spock tensed around it, trying to adjust his body to the intrusion.

“Yes,” Spock whispered, his voice airy and soft. His eyes fluttered open, looking over his shoulder at Jim adoringly before thrusting his hips forward and back to gain more of a penetrating sensation.

Jim took the hint, bringing his finger out halfway and then shoving it back in, continuing the rhythm steadily as he began sucking on Spock’s fingers again. When Spock began biting his lip to conceal the noises he wanted so desperately to make, Jim decided to lift his available hand to Spock’s mouth, covering it while he worked his ass intensely like Spock always seemed to like.  

Spock gasped in shock as Jim took it into high gear, pistoning his finger in and out of him fast and rough, somehow getting deeper and deeper with every thrust. Spock looked over at Jim, his tongue moving across his palm desperately as he breathed heavily into his hand and watched the beads of sweat rolling off Jim’s face.

Jim knew Spock liked it this way. He was Vulcan, and therefore could handle the intense fucking, vigorous fingering, and the crazy positions. In fact, Jim was certain it was Spock’s favourite. He too enjoyed the brisk pace. It released his inner animal, offering every bit of him to the one he loved which heightened every sensation he experienced. He wanted Spock to feel him, feel every thick inch of his body.

Another finger joined the first, and Jim paused, allowing Spock to take the time to adjust to it before slowly building up the rhythm again. He pushed and pulled the fingers in and out, causing the bed to creak even louder as Spock reacted to each thrust with a jolt. His eyes fluttering and closing with pleasure.

“I want to fuck you right now.” Jim muttered into his pointed ear, removing his fingers quickly from Spock’s gaping hole. He could tell this disappointed Spock. He knew that all he wanted was to have those fingers inside him, fucking him like before.

“I am not going to stop you.” Spock rasped back at him, his breath hitched as he turned his body to look into Jim’s eyes; he didn’t have to see Jim’s  lips to know that his captain was smiling at him. “But we will have to be quiet. We have already been too loud.”

Jim nodded his head, his hand automatically wrapping around his own cock, rubbing it as they spoke. He stood up at the side of the bed looking for something that would suffice as lubrication, when suddenly he was caught off guard. Spock’s hand cupped his balls, his mouth wrapping around the head of his cock.

“Shit.” Jim huffed, gripping the headboard of the bed, spreading his legs slightly to gain a more secure stance. He peered down at Spock who was jacking himself off while he stuffed Jim’s cock deep into his throat, sucking him in with everything he could. Jim’s eyes rolled back, a smile appearing over his lips.

“Yes, Spock,” Jim muttered, his other hand petting the soft black hair on Spock’s head. He watched Spock’s eyes lift to look at him, keeping his attention on Jim’s reaction.

A moan escaped him as Spock began simultaneously squeezing Jim’s achingly full balls in his palm, his head bobbing up and down powerfully as Jim’s cock was thrusted deeper into his throat. It was lucky for them both that Spock did not have a gag reflex like most humans did. He only made tiny choking noises, but never sounds of discomfort.

When Jim moaned again, Spock tore his mouth away. He sat up quickly and pressed his fingers to Jim’s lips, the other hand still tightly holding onto Jim’s cock. “ _Shh_.” Spock whispered.

“Sorry.” Jim sighed, leaning forward and kissing Spock’s bowed lips. He couldn’t help feeling such a strong connection to Spock. He couldn’t help wanting to voice his acceptance and appreciation for all to hear. But there was something to be said about Spock’s _parents_ being the ones to hear it.

“I’m sorry.” Jim repeated, this time with more assurance than earlier. He stepped away from Spock who was settling into the mattress, his hand lazily stroking his green tinged shaft as he observed Jim search the room.

“What are you searching for?” Spock asked quietly, catching his breath slightly as he watched Jim turn back to him with a smile.

“Well saliva isn’t really going to _do the job,_ Spock.” Jim chuckled softly, approaching the bed again. He watched as Spock nodded, knowing all the reasons why spit would make a poor substitute. He had received this lecture from Jim earlier in the relationship.

 _“Saliva, Spock, causes dryness which in may lead to chafing and tearing, both of which can cause infection. Besides, it’s not enough slick.”_ Before the rest of that monologue played in his memories, Spock sat up in the bed, hand relocating from his cock to the bed below him.

“I anticipated your arrival, Jim,” Spock smirked, reaching to the nightstand for a small black jar. “This will suffice as the lubricant.”

The image of Spock preparing himself before his arrival was once again prominent in Jim’s mind. He gave Spock a knowing smile, leaning over the bed to take Spock’s lips against his own, cupping the side of his face gently in appreciation. “I love you.” He whispered.

Spock nodded his head, carefully twisting the top of the jar off, and then quietly setting it on the edge once again. His eyes met with Jim’s as he lifted his night robe which had fallen, further up his chest, spreading his legs wider so that Jim could see his wet hole. He gave Jim a barely noticeable smirk; however it was large enough that Jim knew it was there and was genuine.

Slowly, Spock’s finger touched the hole, the clear lubricating oil causing his puckered entrance to shine. He closed his eyes, spreading his legs further and then pushed the tip of his finger in. Since Jim had already prepared him, he had only to push one digit in to slick the way with the slippery substance.

“That’s so hot, Spock,” Jim brought his knee onto the bed, approaching the scene with interest.

Spock opened one of his eyes to look at Jim, watching as his gaze never moved from the second finger he decided to add, which was now easing in and out of his tight opening.

Once Spock pulled the two digits out from his hole, he dipped his hands back into the lubrication and reached out for Jim’s cock, giving it one last swipe of his tongue before stroking his shaft expertly with enthusiasm.

“Ah… ah Spock.” Jim mumbled, thrusting his hips into Spock’s tight fist. He loved the way Spock brought his thumb over the head, smearing precum and oil over it and then tightly massaging down to the base.

“You’re so good to me.” Jim huffed, closing his eyes and leaning back on his hands. “I don’t know how much longer I’m going to last.”

Spock nodded, pulling his hand away and then closing the lid of the jar. He looked at the end of the bed where Jim sat, giving him a look of need and want. “How should we begin?”

Jim crawled up Spock’s legs, pressing a trail of kisses up from his toes to the very angular jaw he loved to caress so much. He then flicked his tongue up the side of his face until his teeth grazed the point of his ear. “Turn over.”

Spock instantly complied, turning over slowly as to not make any noise. He got onto his hands and knees, lifting his ass into the air once again and bringing his head down into the pillow.

Jim’s hands found their place on either side of Spock’s hips. He drank in the sight of Spock half-naked, his sleeping robe thin and silky, hanging from his body sensually. He closed his eyes, trying to make the moment last a little longer.

When Spock turned his head to gauge what was taking Jim so long, Jim gave him a small smile, guiding his cock to Spock’s needy entrance and chuckled, “I was just looking at you.” He watched as relief came over Spock as soon as the head of Jim’s cock pressed against the tight hole, successfully breaching it in one go.

Spock’s head fell to the pillow, raising his hips even further as Jim thrusted himself the rest of the way, leaving himself in for a few moments to allow Spock to adjust as need be. But Jim knew that when Spock reached this stage of impatience, he wasn’t willing to wait much for the sake of comfort. He knew he’d rather feel it burn than wait.

And he was right.

Spock pushed back against Jim, spearing himself further onto Jim’s rock hard flesh, a mangled moan muffling into the pillow. Jim brought one of his hands up to secure the robe, twisting his fingers in it, holding it up so that it would not cover the beautiful sight of Spock’s back.

Urgently, Spock went to lift the robe off his head, but Jim held it tighter in place. “Leave it on.” Jim breathed out, his hips pushing steadily into Spock’s ass. “Unless you’re uncomfortable.”

Spock turned his head to try to look at Jim, but only nodded in response when Jim was not able to be seen. “ _Yes_ , Jim.” He paused for a moment, both of them overwhelmed by the sensations happening between them. Spock cleared his throat, shifting his hips experimentally with Jim’s movements. He lifted his head again, pushing back onto Jim’s shaft, closing his eyes tight. “Harder.” He rasped out softly, his teeth clenched together. “ _Please._ ”

Jim smiled, breathing heavily as he did as Spock suggested, pummeling roughly with his hips.

The slide of Jim’s cock was almost addictive for Spock. He could feel his opening stretching further and further apart with every forward thrust. He could feel the end of Jim’s cock smearing precum against his walls. Every push sent Jim’s cock further up his channel bringing a moan from his lips.

“Fuck, Spock.” Jim gripped Spock’s angular hips, digging his fingers in desperately as he moved Spock’s ass onto him, still tossing his hips forward. “You’re so tight, and hot. Shit.” He looked down at where they were joined, his face twisting with pleasure.

The bed began to creak louder and louder, the old headboard clapping against the wall. As Spock brought himself out of the hypnotizing sensations of sex, he finally focussed his mind on their location.

“Jim!” Spock yelped beneath his breath. “Stop! Stop!” He brought his hand behind him, cupping Jim’s right ass cheek to slow his movements. “We need to stop. The sound of the bed will raise suspicion in my parents.”

Jim stopped thrusting immediately, leaving himself buried inside his lover, but remaining completely still. “You want to try continuing this standing up?” He asked, motioning his head to the open space beside them. He still felt the lightheadedness, his body telling him to keep thrusting, but knowing better.

“Not particularly.” Spock hesitated, “I do not want to be caught compromised in such an open space, should someone walk in.”

Jim wanted to voice the illogic of that response. He was sure his parents would be just as shocked if they saw Spock moaning under the covers with his captain, as they would be with Spock being fucked against the wall with nothing but his sleeping robed on.

“Alright.” Jim smiled as he turned Spock over. “How about you get on your back spread your legs, and we’ll go slow?”

“Quite agreeable, Captain.” Spock nodded, opening his legs further for Jim to crawl between.

Jim brought the blanket over them, hiding their position in case Spock’s predictions did somehow occur and they were _gifted_ with unexpected visitors. He wrapped the blanket securely around the both of them, supporting Spock’s head with his hand.

“Ready?” He asked, lining himself up again with the gaping hole.

“Yes, Jim.” Spock whispered back, bringing both his hands to Jim’s face, looking his darling captain in the eyes. He couldn’t help but feel astonished by the way Jim looked at him. He felt completely in awe at how this man of such power, such responsibility, and charm, was working so diligently to assure his comfort. Jim could have any mate he desired, Spock was sure of it, and yet he chose him. He would never fully understand the reason, and he would never truly understand how, but he was certain that he felt the same devotion to Jim. He would not trade Jim for anybody in the entire universe.

Jim was now fully inside, his mouth open as he tried to blindly collect Spock’s lips with his. They attempted to kiss, instead dragged them sloppily over one another and leaving both their lips coated in saliva. Jim breathed into Spock’s mouth, completely amazed at the way Spock was able to keep his face so still at such a time.

“Does that feel good?” Jim smiled, bringing both his hands to hold Spock’s head.

“ _Yes_ , Jim.” Spock groaned, dragging his fingernails against his cheek gently as he held Jim’s face in his hand.

“I like it too.” Jim puffed in his ear, kissing and sucking the lobe smoothly as he lifted his hips and drove them back between Spock’s thighs. He attempted to control his movements, trying not to make the bed squeak… but it was proving to be a difficult task as every time he thrusted down, he wanted to double the next thrust’s power.

“Ah… Spock…” Jim breathed out, moaning through his teeth as he gripped Spock’s body closer to his. Sweat rolled down his face, coated his back causing the blanket to uncomfortably stick to his skin. He thrusted somewhat urgently, looking down at Spock in amazement, swallowing hard.

Spock quietly brought their lips together to try and quiet him. He shifted his hips below Jim, trying to improve the angle and rhythm so that they could achieve the desired orgasm they were both desperately seeking.

“Fuck,” Jim moaned, breaking the kiss for a moment. “Feels so good, Spock.”

“Shh.” Spock reminded him, finding it harder to focus himself as the sensation of orgasm was fast approaching.

It wasn’t until Jim took hold of Spock’s twitching member that Spock let out a serious moaning noise, telling Jim he was close, he was _very_ close.

His hand sped up over the hard organ, squeezing the tip and massaging the base firmly. Suddenly Spock’s body tensed, Jim’s other hand moved up to cover Spock’s lips just in time to conceal his cry of pleasure. He could feel Spock’s erection spurting between their bellies, running down the head of his cock and collecting at the base. Jim smiled down at him, bringing his soiled fingers up to lick the remains off in front of Spock’s dazed eyes.

Spock breathed through his nose, looking up at Jim. His tongue licked the hand over his mouth gently, before Jim slid it off and shared a kiss with him, both of them slowing for a minute.

Jim’s hips continued, his own orgasm not far behind Spock’s. He continued pounding against Spock, bruising his hips and the globes of his ass with the intensity of his movements. Spock reached his own hand up to Jim’s lips, tracing them over them in a Vulcan kiss.

“I love you.” Jim grunted softly, looking into Spock’s eyes with heavy need. He leaned in pressing his forehead against Spock’s.

“Yes, Jim.” Spock replied, covering Jim’s lips with his fingers, feeling them begin to rain sloppy kisses against them.

“I’m going to come.” Jim grunted, pulling Spock tightly toward him. He held onto him as though Spock were the only thing keeping him alive. As if he were about to fall off a ledge, and holding onto Spock’s body was the only means of survival.

“Do not pull out. We cannot make a mess of the bed.” Spock whispered, covering Jim’s mouth to conceal his emotional boyfriend from breaking their cover.

Jim began to moan, causing Spock’s hand to tighten. He could feel Jim’s thrusting becoming erratic and suddenly Spock’s body arched at the feeling of Jim’s release. He grinded his hips against it, savouring the feeling of Jim emptying his essence deep inside him. He pushed back against Jim with a soft moan. “Yes, Jim.” He hummed tenderly into Jim’s mouth.

“Shit.” Jim breathed out, lazily milking the last of it out as he began to weigh down onto Spock’s body. He peppered kisses onto Spock’s neck, “So good.”

Spock swallowed hard, leaning his head back into the pillow, and tracing his hands over Jim’s backside. He gently caressed the curves of his ass as his other hand travelled up to Jim’s abdomen, still sticky with Spock’s release.

They laid like that for a minute, Spock exploring Jim’s body with his sensitive fingers while Jim tried to regain his breath on top of Spock.

“That was amazing.” Jim finally decided to say, lifting his head so he could look Spock in the eyes, smiling down at him before kissing his lips with ardor.

“Indeed.” Spock replied in a low tone. He brought two fingers back over Jim’s lips, kissing him in the traditional Vulcan way.

Jim’s eyes travelled to their surroundings as he rolled off of Spock, his arm automatically going behind Spock, pulling him close to his sweaty body. Both his and Spock’s chests were rising and falling heavily, both completely spent from their quiet session of lovemaking.

“Did you ever think you would do this in the bed you grew up in?” Jim laughed, wiping away some of the sweat from his forehead.

Spock shook his head, turning his body to face Jim while he fixed his sleeping robe securely over himself again. “Negative.” He replied tiredly, his hands finally resting over his stomach. “Just as I’m sure you never anticipated copulation on Vulcan with the ambassador’s son in his old room.” Spock lifted a brow to Jim, a faint smile appearing and then disappearing.

Jim laughed, snuggling his face into the top of Spock’s head. “I suppose you’re right, Spock.” He placed a kiss there.

After a moment of silence, and evening their breaths to be in sync with one another, Jim turned his eyes to the far wall. He noticed there was more light present against it, the colour red like the Vulcan sky was in the early morning.

He turned his eyes to Spock again. “I think the sun is coming up.” Jim pointed out, sitting up slightly, disturbing Spock from the position he had been in with his head resting against Jim’s chest. He, too, sat up to peer out the window he had looked out of so many times before in his past. He then turned back to Jim, a disappointed look on his face.

“It would not be desirable for you to leave, however, it would be most logical.” Spock fixed the blanket over him. He watched as Jim returned to look of disappointment and bitterness. He laid back into the bed and continued to watch his lover.

“I don’t want to go either,” Jim yawned, looking down at Spock sleepily.

They remained silent for a moment, their hands finding each other under the covers. Jim watched the lump under the blanket where their fingers were. “Spock,” Jim began, brushing his fingers further up Spock’s arms, finally lounging at Spock’s side, “When are you going to tell your parents about us?” Jim asked, as he watched Spock turn his eyes to the ceiling, apparently uncomfortable with the topic.

“I have not found an ideal time to broach the subject.” Spock replied, his tone of voice smooth and quiet with uncertainty.

Jim raised both brows, looking over Spock thoughtfully. “Well I think it would be a good idea to _broach_ it soon.” Jim grazed his finger along the shell of Spock’s ear, giving special attention to the pointed ends. “I mean we’ve been talking a lot about the next step for a while now.”

Spock nodded his head, but said nothing.

“It’s been three and a half years of this, Spock. We’re nearing the end of our five year mission.” Jim explained, taking Spock’s hand in his own. “I think it’s about time we tied the knot.”

Spock turned his head to face Jim, his brow raising in confusion. “Tie which knot, Jim?”

A laugh escaped Jim, his eyes warming over Spock as he planted another gentle kiss to his cheek. “I mean getting bonded, Spock, or married… whichever comes first.”

A light green blush came over Spock’s cheeks, and he shyly turned to face the other direction from Jim. Jim could sense Spock’s heart fluttering--he could tell by the way his grip tightened in his hand.

“I think your parents would want to know if you did a thing like that.” Jim chuckled, running his hand through Spock’s hair.

“I suppose I cannot argue with your logic.” Spock almost mumbled, shifting over so that he was on his side, looking into Jim’s eyes. “Are your parents aware of our relationship?”

Jim bit his lip gently, peering at Spock softly. “Not entirely.”

A brow was raised to prompt Jim to continue speaking.

“I mean, they know that we’re together, but they don’t know I plan on making you my husband or anything.” He cleared his throat nervously.

Several moments passed as Jim watched Spock’s contemplative expression. He watched Spock bite his bottom lip pensively, causing Jim to wonder just what it was that Spock was thinking of.

Suddenly, Spock was speaking again, and Jim snapped himself out of the trance he had gotten himself stuck in by watching Spock’s lips. He brought his eyes back to level with his.

“You are correct, Jim.” Spock agreed, his tone even as usual with his stoic, self-assured way of speaking. “I shall approach the subject during our brief visit here. However.”

Jim’s heart sank at the word _however,_ wondering if suddenly Spock was changing his mind about the concept of joining their minds together. Spock had been quite enthused about the idea of bonding, and Jim couldn’t imagine that was what was causing the very discouraging pause.

“However, this does not mean that you are permitted to stay the night in my bed.” He raised his brow, bringing the blanket more securely over his shoulders. “I do not wish to have my parents discover our surreptitious relationship by finding you exiting my sleeping quarters, or residing within it.” He clarified, giving Jim a playful look.

Jim couldn’t help but chuckle, leaning over Spock to share another tender kiss with him. Both eyes closed and cupped Spock’s cheek gently before parting their lips and opening his eyes again. “Message received, Spock.”

Spock nodded his head, “Then I shall bid you good night, Jim.” Spock whispered, not wanting Jim to leave him just yet, but took notice of the way the sun painted its light against the back wall.

“Good night, Spock.” Jim mumbled, stepping off the bed and retrieving his clothes. As he dressed, Spock watched, admiring the way Jim tried to quickly but quietly slip into his sleepwear, appreciating the bulging muscles that were exercised as he moved.

When he was fully clothed, Jim turned back to Spock, kissing him above the brows softly and whispering another, _good night_ into the soft skin. He then pulled away and maneuvered through the door, leaving Spock to long for his presence again.

The room smelt like Jim. He could still feel Jim’s heavy body on his own, his arms holding him, his fingers digging into his hips. If they had been on the Enterprise, Spock would not have let Jim go without a fight. He would not be laying beneath the blankets wishing that Jim never left. He would be holding Jim close, falling asleep to the peculiar way Jim’s heart beat in his chest.

And Spock closed his eyes, remembering the way it sounded the many nights he had fallen asleep to it. The thumping, the breathing, the way Jim’s chest would rise and fall with every breath, lifting Spock up and down with it as he tried to rest peacefully upon it.

He was almost afraid to approach the subject of marriage with Jim to his parents. It was both exhilarating and alarming all at the same time. Sarek had not approved of Spock’s choice of education, perhaps Sarek’s realization that Spock was not going to follow his very strict plan in life would lead to another eighteen years of silence. After Spock had finally made ends meet with his father after all these years, he felt somewhat fearful of falling back into it again.

And then again… Spock’s mind returned to the steady rhythm of Jim’s heartbeat in his head, the same one he fell asleep listening to time and time again.

When he considered this fact alone, Spock realized he wanted to fall asleep to that lovely sound for the rest of his life. He would do whatever necessary to claim Jim for his own, and bond with him. Nothing in the universe could make him more at peace than this thought.

He would tell Sarek… he would tell Amanda. They would take the news in their own ways, and then Spock would return to the Enterprise with Jim, the one man in the universe who brought sense and balance to his life. The one person who was able to find equilibrium between the two warring halves of his DNA.

When he thought about the sound of Jim’s heart against his ear, Spock felt as if nothing but that particular sound mattered. And as he closed his eyes, imagining it thrumming in his ears, he felt a warmth inside him… an eagerness to see Jim again in a few hours.

And soon enough, Spock fell asleep, his mind envisioning the day when Jim would no longer have to sneak from one end of the corridor to the other to see him… the day when Jim and Spock could share a bed without caring who saw, who knew or who heard.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was an enjoyable experience for all. I would love to know what everyone thought of it! 
> 
> As I mentioned above, feel free to send me prompts through my ask box on tumblr [here](http://i-am-cem.tumblr.com/ask) . I'm also always looking for new friends to chat with or follow on tumblr! If you had any concerns or would like to message me privately, you can also email me at iamcemxox@gmail.com !!!! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed that, and Live Long and Prosper everyone!!! Continue reaching for the stars!!!! <333333


End file.
